Esoteric Rain
by johnnymommy19
Summary: It’s a rainy night. Uhura enters the classroom soaked, hoping for someplace to go for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**Esoteric Rain**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters in this story. There you go**

**It's a rainy night. Uhura enters the classroom soaked, hoping for someplace to go for the time being.**

He stared out of the window at the depressing sight of what seemed to be unstoppable rain. He sighed. Today was the day the class would take a trip to the closest Vulcan History Exhibit, which had been in only one museum five hours away. They all agreed that it would be much more fun than doing some sort of boring project that teachers used as an excuse to apply a real-world situation to the subject. The students would actually get to experience the culture of Vulcan's and have fun, or so he thought. He sighed once more and demanded the computers to shut the window.

"Computer, the room temperature should be nine degrees warmer." Spock said shivering from the coldness the rain was causing. Spock turned his head when he heard footsteps outside of his classroom. Although he was upset about the weather he wasn't going to show it. He shook off the feeling of disappointment and watched as the door slid open.

Standing in the doorway was a completely soaked Cadet. Uhura unintentionally took the band holding her hair in a pony tail out and ran her fingers through her long black newly formed locks.

"Cadet?" Spock said turning his attention away from the window. Spock watched curiously as Uhura combed her fingers through her hair revealing how beautifully her curls shaped her face.

"You understand that it is storming currently, and classes have been postponed until after the inclement weather clears, am I correct?" Spock stated turning his head slightly.

"Yes sir." Uhura said shivering.

"Can you explain you presence?"

"I tried to enter my quarters, but it seems the weather has disabled my computer from letting me into the room, and I do not own a key, my roommate has it and I am not sure of her where-abouts now." Uhura explained scanning her clothing to make sure her state was a bit appropriate.

"Understood. Are you cold?" Spock asked.

"Yes sir." Spock commanded the computer to raise the temperature even warmer, so that not only he would be comfortable, but Uhura too.

"You seem to be extremely wet." Spock stated the obvious.

"_No_, I thought it was just the lights making my clothing appear darker than usual." Uhura said sarcastically hoping she didn't offend him. She was wearing the most uncomfortable outfit for being wet, jeans and a sweater.

"I don't understand, you haven't noticed the condition you are in?" Spock asked.

"Sorry professor, I was just kidding with you." Uhura said shifting uncomfortably. Spock crossed the room to a group of drawers and pulled out a pair of uniform pants and a shirt with the Starfleet logo on it.

"If you'd prefer dry clothing, you can use some of mine." Spock said. He never thought he would use the extra uniforms he kept in his drawers, so he was glad he had a use for it now.

"Thank you professor, you're so prepared." Uhura stated taking the clothing from his hands. Her gaze lingered on his face, she could have sworn he had a complacent look on his face, but there was no way to tell. She returned to the room in oversized clothing, but it was better than damp clothing.

"I am not trying to be offensive, but my apparel on you is a bit ridiculous." He laughed to himself.

"What? You don't like it?" Uhura said putting her arms out and twirling around to show off her new outfit. His eyes focused on the length of her hair as she pulled it around with her body. Although his lips didn't, his eyes smiled at this sight.

"I actually find it an amusing sight." Spock stated his infrequent opinion on her looks. He quickly changed the subject as he felt his stomach turn at his boldness.

"I just hope the storm changes its destination from Starfleet Academy to a more resourceful area. At least before it gets too late." Spock said tensing when the lights completely went out. "Computer, lights."

"Computer, lights."

"Comp-"Spock was interrupted by Uhura.

"Professor, I believe that there has been a power outage due to storm… Do you have any candles?" Uhura asked looking around as if she would see anything. Lightning flashed and Uhura knew that his expression changed from placid to a somewhat frightened expression as his eyes shot open. She smiled a bit at his reaction.

"I do, but how am I to find them without a light source?" Spock said becoming uncomfortable. Uhura pulled out a communicator and walked towards her professor. She reached out towards him and he softly grabbed the communicator out of her hand, their hands grazing against each others. His fingers hesitantly left the proximity of her hands.

"Thank you."

"You wouldn't happen to have Starfleet issued blankets in those drawers?" Uhura asked as the room temperature dropped from the power outage.

"Unfortunately, I do not." Spock stated, smirking to himself. "But my cabinets do contain what you are looking for." Uhura giggled at the way he stated this.

"Is there something amusing you Cadet?"

"No, nothing."

Spock neatly spread the blanket over the floor her swept before Uhura came. Uhura immediately sat crossed legged on the blanket, Spock joining her, mirroring her actions. Uhura sighed tapping her fingers against the covers. She was finally bored. She reached out her hand and grabbed Spock's. Spock swallowed, not sure if he should pull back, or let her continue whatever it was she was doing. She studied the lines on his hand, forgetting who she was interacting with. His bones tensed as he stared at her face. For some reason she seemed extremely interested in his hand. She traced the lines on his hand with her index finger and began to trace outside the lines.

Spock suppressed a laugh. "Cadet, may I ask you what it is that you are doing?"

"I don't know."

"That is illogical, doing something without a reason." Spock stated. Uhura giggled as if she were regressing to her younger self.

"I don't care."

Spock tilted his head. He would never understand human's actions, better yet understand Uhura. They sat in silence as Uhura lifted his hand up, spreading their corresponding fingers across each others. He gazed at her as if she was the most amazing person on Earth, but then again, she was the only one in the room with him. How could she become so fascinated with playing with his hands? His hands! Spock then noticed the physical contact between him and Uhura.

His gaze lingered on her longer than it should have, or so he thought. His eyes trace the outline of her soft face, down further. No. He pulled his eyes from her body and looked at the wall behind her. He also pulled his fingers from hers.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Uhura asked.

Spock avoided the question because he did not wish to lie, nor did he want to explain the feelings he was facing. He casually laid down on the blanket, placing his fingers behind his head. Uhura also stretched her body out onto a more comfortable position, her right arm propped her head up as she looked at Spock. Spock let out a long, comforting sigh and turned his head towards her.

"You hair, it isn't as straight as usual." Spock said wondering what happened. Uhura laughed at how much he did not know about humans.

"My hair becomes wavy when it's wet, that's why I straighten it every morning,"

"Straighten? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know it lengthens my hair I guess." Uhura said twirling her fingers around a lock of hair. Spock was a bit jealous that he wasn't able to do this.

"I believe your hair is beautiful as it is." Spock said reaching out taking a lock taking his hands. His fingers were more attracted to the softness of her hair than the softness of her fingers. Uhura smiled as warmness filled her body. Was she starting to grow attracted to her professor?

"Thank you." Uhura lifted her body and walked towards her bag, getting out a music player. Her hair was only about two inches shorter than when it was straightened, which completely confused Spock.

"I hope you like music." Uhura said turning on a piano piece by Gershwin. The piano had bits of Rhapsody in Blue in it, but a different order.

"Who is this?" Spock asked.

"Gershwin, he was a composer in the twentieth century. He is my favorite composer." Uhura said humming along with the piano. She closed her eyes and yawned. She silently picked up her music player and placed it in Spock's hands so he could see the collection of music she had.

"You seem to have music by T'Poy. I always enjoy her voice accompanied by the Vulcan lute." Spock said recognizing her variety in music.

She didn't know what inclined her to do it, but her fingers began to trace his chest and belly slowly, until her whole arm wrapped around his slender waist. He didn't stop her, although he wanted to. He leaned his head into the top of hers, breathing in the scent of her fragrant hair.

"The smell of your hair is… pleasant." Spock said running his fingers through her soft black hair. She laughed silently as she felt the rumblings of his voice against her chest. She quickly fell into a deep comfortable sleep against Spock's warm body.

Spock stayed up the whole night listening to the sounds of thunder and Uhura's deep breathing. _I guess stormy weather doesn't always have a negative outcome._ Now whenever it stormed outside his classroom window Spock would have an appreciation for the weather.

**Thanks for reading! Review, if you would like to, I would like for you to, but do whatever you want. Oh yeah, this is my first one shot. It is my second fanfiction story. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esoteric Rain**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story, even if the character is some random person in the background. They are definitely my favorite character though.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

A loud crash of thunder sounded throughout the school grounds. Spock's eyes shot open and he looked down at Uhura. Uhura turned from her cozy position against Spock and sat up. The noisy storm was disabling either of them from staying asleep.

Uhura yawned and softly massaged her temples. At first she didn't recognize where she was but then she noticed Spock lying down in front of her.

"I supposed it's still raining." Uhura said lying down on her back like Spock with her arms behind her head.

"Correct you are Cadet Uhura." Spock said shifting so he would be able to see the window. "Computer, open the window." Spock demanded forgetting that the computer was down.

"Professor, I am not sure of how many storms you have been in, but the power is _out _which clearly means the computers are down." Uhura said standing up and walking towards the window. She stood on her tip toes trying to open the window. Spock stood behind her, reaching over her head and opened the window with ease.

"Impressive." Uhura said sarcastically turning to meet Spock's gaze, which was only inches away. She walked back to where the blankets were and sat down.

Spock decided to lay down facing the window this time. Although he had seen it storm before, it never stormed enough for the power to go out. He stared out of the window at the trees that looked as if they were dancing in sync with the rain that was blown across the grounds by the wind.

Uhura's arms slid across Spock's waist and she settled her fingers on his stomach. Spock swallowed uncomfortably, he wasn't sure if their closeness was intimate enough to be breaking the rules, so he just sat there quietly studying the storm before him. Uhura's finger's lightly scribed Spock's name into his belly. Where ever her hands had been, Spock could feel a tingling feeling. He wasn't sure if he was enjoying this, or too uncomfortable to say anything. Suddenly, her fingers stop.

_I wonder what she's doing now. _Spock shifted so his whole body faced his surprise her eyes were wide opened and she stared straight into his eyes. He swallowed once more. The silence between them made it that much harder for him to swallow. Her lips were basically touching Spock's nose, but he silenced the thought.

"Cadet, I am not sure if we should be in such a close distance from each other." Spock said. _I don't see him moving. _Uhura thought as her fingers left his back and gently was placed against his cheek. Spock took in a sharp breath as he felt her soft, yet cold fingers against his cheek. Uhura brought her mouth down to his so that her stoic expression was a reflection of his emotionless face.

"I don't see you moving." Uhura boldly whispered, her lips slightly touching his. Spock closed his eyes trying to trick his mind into believing this wasn't real, but he failed terribly. He pushed his body forward, his lips colliding with Uhura's.

He moved his focus from her lips to her neck, softly kissing her. Uhura breathed in deeply trying to put together what was happening. She finally realized the situation when she felt Spock's soft kisses become massaging bites against her skin.

"Professor. We can't do this." Uhura said, angry at herself for pushing him to this. She quickly crossed the room to where her bag was.

"I'm so sorry, Cadet. I am the superior officer, I should have stopped y- this before it happened." Spock said embarrassed that he was apologizing to a Cadet for crossing boundaries.

"No, it's my fault; I shouldn't have behaved that way." Uhura sat down at a desk trying to keep her distance. Spock slowly but surely sat up, crossing his legs so that he could meditate. Both of them could not wait for morning to come or the rain to subside. They sat in the classroom the rest of the night quietly avoiding each other.

The rain finally calmed down to drizzling and Uhura immediately walked towards the door picking up her bag. Spock gathered the blankets and put them back where he first had them.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night." Uhura said as the door opened in front of her. "I'll return your clothing later."

"Bye." Spock didn't reply to her especially since she did not give him time to reply.

**Uhh… I don't know how well I did with this one, but I hope you liked it. I should have combined it with the first chapter, but I couldn't… so… There you go… I guess I will continue writing some more of these stuffs. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Esoteric Rain **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story, even if the character is some random person in the background. They are definitely my favorite character though.**

"It's nice of you to come home every once in a while." Gaila said sarcastically as Uhura entered their quarters.

_It's four in the morning!_

"What's keeping you up?" Uhura asked actually wondering why Gaila was up. Gaila would usually try to accomplish as much sleep as possible, after getting home late of course.

"I should have never chosen Vulcan History as an elective; I'm trying to finish this stupid report." Gaila said angrily motioning her hands over her PADD.

"Well, now you know not to wait until a day before the assignment is due to start it." Uhura said glad her friend wasn't questioning her.

"I knew that the day we got this thing. I just don't like doing pointless school work." Gaila said researching more on her topic.

"I'm guessing you already finished it." Gaila said yawning.

"Yep. If you need any help I won't mind helping you." Uhura said sitting on the edge of her bed removing her shoes.

"I just have one more paragraph and a conclusion to write, I'll be fine, but thanks anyway." They sat in silence for a few minutes until Uhura got up to shower. She thought it was a pretty reasonable thing to do.

"Where were you anyway?" Gaila asked lounging on her bed after Uhura came out of the bathroom.

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me, where were you?"

"When have you become so interested in my life?"

"Are you kidding me Nyota? I am interested in my surroundings as much as you are interested in Professor Spock." Gaila said not noticing how confused Uhura was. Uhura was sure that she showed no signs of liking Spock. Especially since the night before was the first night she knew of her feelings for him.

Gaila must have seen the confused look on Uhura's face or something. "Oh come one, don't pretend like you have no clue what I am talking about. You are always in his classroom. If I didn't know how much of a 'good girl' you were I would have guessed you were with him tonight. Uhura swallowed.

"So you think that I like him? How long have you thought that? Why do you think that?" Uhura was so confused about her roommate's comments.

"Nyota, are you okay?" Gaila asked looking at her like she was the weirdest person on this planet but then again she was being the weirdest person in the room.

"Oh, sure, I just, it's nothing." Uhura said hoping no one else had any suspicions.

***

"I suspect you know that your research reports are due today." Spock said not taking his eyes off of the computer. The class piled their PADDs on his desk and sat down, some of them rolling their eyes at him. _Five pages about crap we don't care about. _Some muttered. _I should have taken Astronomy or something more manly, like Botany. _Others made more obvious for him to hear. Spock wasn't affected by these comments because he knew they longed for a negative reaction from him.

The rest of the class went by quickly since Spock sat at his computer the whole time and did not stop anyone from talking. Uhura began to worry what was wrong with him.

***

They sat in awkward silence as Spock created new lesson plans for his Romulan Language class. Uhura was supposed to be helping him, but he didn't even acknowledge that she was there.

"Their lead guitarist is Vulcan." Uhura said out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Spock asked perplexed.

"T'Poy and the Lutes, they have a Vulcan band member."

"And what does this have to do with Introduction to Romulan?"

"They are a tribute band to the music of T'Poy."

"Interesting." Spock said actually wanting to hear more about these musicians. He would listen to T'Poy when he became homesick during his cadet years at the Academy. "Would you like to discuss this more, maybe over a walk?"

"Sure." Uhura said quickly getting her bag and walking towards the door. _I got him out of his bad mood._

"How did you learn of this band?" Spock asked.

"I was at a coffee house, and they were playing some of their music. I remembered when our class began learning about entertainment in Vulcan History I recalled you telling us about T'Poy. When I heard their band I knew they were either a tribute band or just made a cover song for one of T'Poy songs."

"Do you know of the background of the band?" Spock asked.

Uhura was a bit surprised that they were having a comfortable conversation that was not about Vulcan History or Xenolinguistics. "Tuvan, he's the lead guitarist, his parents were born in Vulcan, but they did not like how the emotions of Vulcan's weren't expressed. They decided to move to Earth to express their joy and happiness freely and raised him like a human would be raised."

"Continue."

"Although they did not accept the culture of Vulcan, Tuvan looked into the Vulcan's music and he found one artist that he truly liked."

"Their band consists of five members who can play various instruments, except for the lead singer. She is purely a vocalist. Some of their songs are in English, but most of them are in Vulcan." She was surprised at his interest in the matter.

"What instruments?" Spock asked.

"What?"

"What instruments does the band play?"

"Well, I believe they have a percussionist, he plays the drums, tambourine, and chimes. There are two guitarists, one of which sometimes plays the lute. And a bass guitar, which for some reason is always my favorite part."

"They only use the lute in two songs, which are copies of the original songs she made. Their other songs are re-written to the key of their instruments and they added a rhythm and a bass part."

"Your knowledge of the band is quite impressive." Spock said resting his right hand on his left hand's wrist as they walked on.

"I looked it up on the internet." Uhura said. If her favorite subject hadn't been linguistics she would have pursued career in music.

"Do you know if they are playing near here anytime soon?" Spock asked.

"I'm not so sure of that, but I can look it up."

***

"So, Uhura, what do you say, you, me, the star party in two weeks?" Kirk said walking beside her in the hallway.

"Kirk, I don't see why you find it so amusing to harass me daily." Uhura said with a small smile on her face. He could tell she was kidding.

"What's got you so happy?" Kirk asked knowing she was enjoying his company, or so he thought.

"I did some research yesterday." Uhura said her smile widening.

"Are you kidding me? I knew you were smart, but I didn't think you got your kicks out of researching." Kirk said.

"Not that type of research. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, come on Arrah." Kirk smiled complacently.

"Yeah, that's not my name." Uhura said turning the corner. Kirk walked straight with his eyes still on her walk as she faded into the crowd of students.

***

_Beep_

"Enter."

"Professor, T'Poy and the Lutes is going to be playing at the coffee shop right up the street." Uhura said half way in the classroom. She was too excited to hold back her news, so she told him as soon as possible. Spock could see the excitement on her face. Suddenly her expression went from excited to nervous. Spock's eyes studied her body acknowledging her attractiveness.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to go, but would you like to come with me?" Uhura said tapping her fingers against her dull red skirt.

"To where would that be?" Spock asked. It was as if she had just been talking to a wall. Her nervous look became frustration.

"Sir, I just explained to you where. T'Poy and the Lutes, at the coffee house." Uhura said trying to keep her temper. How could he ask her a question like that?

"Excuse my aloofness. If you would not mind my company, I would enjoy attending their performance." Spock said.

"Good, you can pick me up from my quarters at seven and we can walk there together." Uhura didn't give him time to reply. She was out of the classroom within seconds. Spock stared at the door deciphering what just happened.

***

"So, what are you getting all dolled up for?" Gaila asked as she watched Uhura take her hair down and brush it. Uhura finally decided to wear the flowy yellow sundress her mother sent to her the summer before.

"I'm just going to the coffee shop, T'Poy and the Lutes is playing." Uhura said walking towards the door sliding her feet into white flats.

"Have fun." Gaila said waving at the door.

Uhura waited outside her door for Professor Spock. That way Gaila would have no idea who was joining her.

Uhura looked down at her watch. _Five minutes after seven. _It wasn't in his character to be late. Uhura leaned against the wall, trying not to get angsty.

Uhura eventually decided to sit down on her knees when he hadn't arrived for another ten minutes.

"You look beautiful." Kirk said passing by her quarters.

"What are you doing in here? I thought these quarters were for females." Uhura said looking up at Kirk. Although she would never admit it, she kind of enjoyed his company.

"I had something really important to do, but don't worry it's done." Kirk said winking at Uhura. Uhura held back laughter as he walked down the hall, trying to make his walk a BA as possible.

Thirty minutes passed.

_Where is he? _Uhura asked starting to become upset. She decided to wait another ten minutes. When the doors to the lift down the hall opened up Uhura looked at them hopefully. A cadet. _Darn._

Uhura walked into the room quickly removing her shoes. She stuffed her face in her pillow and let out a yell of frustration. She wouldn't cry for him. Despite her thoughts, her eyes were rimmed with tears as she changed into pajamas.

"What's wrong with you?" Gaila asked a bit annoyed.

"Nothing." Uhura said lying down on her bed facing her wall. As much as she tried to suppress her emotions she couldn't and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Uhura?"

"It's fine." Uhura said in a shaky voice.

_What idiot is dumb enough to blow off Nyota? _Gaila thought becoming angry._ If I find him he is not going to have a pleasant day. _

Gaila could hear Uhura's muffled cries coming from her side of the room. Her anger only grew.

***

The class stared up at the door as it slid open. Professor Spock was five minutes late, so every eye was on the man who entered.

"Woah, don't eat me." Captain Pike said entering the room.

"Professor Spock won't be here this week." Captain Pike said.

"Where is he?" One of the male voices in the back of the classroom sounded.

"Not here. Any other questions." A few students uttered words of victory as they heard Spock wouldn't load them with work for a week. "I hate that tyrant." Uhura heard one person over exaggerate his teaching style. She turned around unconsciously giving the boy a dirty look.

_Oh my gosh, the dude who blew Nyota off was Professor Spock. _Gaila thought deciding she wasn't going to give him a piece of her mind. He was scary.

***

_The day of the concert._

Spock changed his uniform clothing into black slacks and a long sleeve gray shirt that mimicked the look of the Starfleet issued shirts.

Computer, lower the temperature. He didn't remember changing the temperature today, so he wondered why the room was so hot. He could feel sweat running down his face and felt his fingers clamming up.

He pictured himself talking to Uhura after the performance about what a good taste in music she had. Then they would come back to his apartment. Neither of them able to remove their hands from each other.

_Oh no. _

Spock was confused as to why his thoughts were so irrational. He tried to control his thoughts of Uhura, but all he could picture was his body against hers.

_I should call her, tell her I can't go. _But that was not an option, that would only make it that much harder for him to control his hormones. _Pon Farr. _

He let out a sigh of frustration walking to his living room where his usual meditation took place.

***

_Saturday Morning._

Uhura woke up early to go walking to calm her emotions down.

The sun had just risen, so no students or teachers were out at this time. Or so she thought.

Spock spotted Uhura leaning against the fence, watching the ripples of the water. He walked over to her hoping she wasn't upset with him.

"Good morning Cadet." Spock said standing with his arms behind his back. Uhura glanced at her professor.

"Good morning." She mumbled keeping her eyes on the waters.

"You appear to be upset with me." Spock said.

"Really? And how did you come to that conclusion?" Uhura asked sarcastically.

"You have a habit of smiling and looking me in the eye whenever we make our greetings." Spock said her sarcasm flying right over his head.

"It was a rhetorical question." Uhura said quietly.

"I do not find your behavior logical. I believe I deserve a chance of explaining my absence before you draw your own conclusions and participate in audacious behavior." Spock said not meaning to anger her more.

"You could have told me you didn't want to go." Uhura said gritting her teeth. She could feel tears forming.

"I would have, but that would have been dishonest of me. Cadet, I assure you that I wanted to attend this performance, but I could not. I was faced with an unfortunate problem, if you will." Spock said.

"And what was that?" Uhura asked finally turning to face him.

"I would prefer to not talk about my personal life." Spock said.

"Okay. I am leaving." Uhura said walking towards the buildings.

"Wait, Cadet. Please except my apologies." Spock said softly taking her arm in his hand. Uhura flared her nostrils keeping herself from saying anything she would regret. His hand slid down her arm to meet her fingers. Uhura pulled away from his comforting embrace to express her anger.

"I want an actual reason for you not meeting me. What is more important to you than me?" Uhura asked wondering how weird that sounded.

"Cadet, I am not very comfortable with speaking of this." Uhura's stare hardened. He gave in knowing there was no other way to compromise.

"Pon Farr." Spock said hoping he wouldn't have to go into details.

"What's pon farr?" Uhura asked. Her mind wondered to another event, probably with someone older than her.

Spock sighed; she was going to make him explain.

"Vulcan males go through it every seven years. When said person goes through it they are to mate or there are grave consequences. Some Vulcans do not choose to mate at this time if they are not joined in marriage with someone. As I did. I chose to meditate. And if I were to join you on that night something could have happened that I would regret." Spock explained.

Uhura was speechless. She ended the conversation now understanding why he did not want to discuss his reason for not showing up.

"I forgive you." Uhura forced a smile. She watched as a tiny uncomfortable smile appeared on his face.

"Will you allow me to make restitution for my actions?" Spock asked.

"Sure."

**Finally this chapter is over. **


	4. Chapter 4

Esoteric Rain

Rain smoothly swept over the campus as Spock walked to his class. The sound of pattering rain kept time with the beating of his heart. He was excited, or nervous, he wasn't sure. His usual emotionless façade was slowly being overthrown by the emotions he felt for Uhura.

His smile was barely noticeable, but anyone who has been around Spock would see the change in his mood. He settled into the classroom, passing back the rubrics for their latest reports.

Spock's eyes gently scanned the room. He wasn't surprised to see sleeping students and note-passing. The class, although they knew the rules because Spock made them very clear, had made a habit of breaking them. Spock noticed Uhura was absent from his class and he hid his disappointment.

He would get to the bottom of her absence when school hours were over.

***

_Beep._

"Enter." Uhura said after dressing herself in pajama shorts and a tank top.

The door slid open revealing an unsuspected Spock.

"I am sorry sir. I wasn't expecting to see you here. If I knew you were coming I would have dressed more… appropriately." Uhura said distantly looking for the right word.

"Your attire can be any way you would like for it to be in the privacy of your quarters. There is no need for apologies. Cadet, I could not help but notice that you were not in my class today." Spock said. "Was there a reason for your absence?"

Uhura smiled nervously remembering what happened in the morning. The line for coffee was long that morning, which caused her to be a bit late. Running to class, she and a door crossed paths, and to her disappointment (and slightly Spock's) the coffee spilt over her outfit. Luckily, the coffee had cooled off a bit before the incident.

"I had an accident." Uhura said. She was already ten minutes late when she was finished with changing her clothes and she thought Spock wouldn't like her to be so late. Some teachers wouldn't even let Cadets in after class has begun.

"Oh?" Spock said trying to get her to explain.

"I was running to class and I ran into a door and coffee spilt everywhere. By the time I finished cleaning the coffee from the floor and changing my clothing class already started. I didn't want to be a disruption to class." Uhura said beginning to wonder why he was there.

"You presence has never been a disruption." Spock said, patting on his uniform pants trying to relieve some awkwardness.

"So, Sp- Professor Spock, did you come here to figure about why I wasn't in class? Or do you have anything else to say." Uhura asked pushing him to tell her about how he was going to 'make restitution for his actions'.

"Actually Cadet, if you do not mind, I would like to have dinner with you. If you will, please get dressed and we can go to my quarters." Spock said watching Uhura stand.

"I'll be waiting outside." Spock said looking down at where she just placed her hand; he finger's burning into his arm.

"No, you don't have to; I'll get dressed in my bathroom." Uhura said walking to her closet and pulling out a silver strapless dress, along with a black crop jacket. She returned from the bathroom with a fitted dress that stopped exactly above her knee, with black flats and a jacket in one hand.

Spock's eyes dropped down her body, then studied his.

"You didn't have to change into something…so… formal. I feel slightly… under dressed." Spock said restraining himself from telling her how attractive she looked.

"I know; I just wanted to." Uhura said walking confidently to the door, letting it slide open. Spock's gaze went after her every movement, until he noticed she was already in the hallway. He quickly caught up with her, leading her to his quarters.

***

Uhura and Spock gladly entered his quarters. It wasn't raining as bad as it was earlier, only drizzling, but the droplets of rain were cold and uncomforting. Uhura's hair was once more in the curls that attracted Spock in the first place. Spock pulled himself from the thought of reaching out and weaving his fingers through her hair and walked to his kitchen.

Uhura's eyes glided across the room, observing the lack of decorations until her eyes met a corner of the living room that was completely different from everywhere else. A black mat was neatly placed on the floor, surrounded by Vulcan art and candles. She also spotted some incense, curious to know what they smelled like.

"I see you've discovered my meditation area." Spock said leading her to his couch.

"I hope you like salad." Spock said giving her the bowl and sitting down beside her. "Humans seem to have a preference for sweet foods, so I took the liberty of putting some peaches in the salad."

"I love salad." Uhura said looking down at the bowl of green that was decorated with orangish-red squares .She sat down slowly on his couch, keeping an artificial smile on her face. She did not want him to know how lame his 'restitution' came out to be. She quickly finished her salad, while Spock was only halfway done.

"You play the lute?" Uhura asked when a small harp-like instrument caught her eyes.

"Yes. I wanted to play for you today, since I stalled you from hearing one before." Spock said rising and taking her bowl to his kitchen. His house was spotless within seconds as he managed to clean and dry the dishes, them disappearing from sight behind his blank white cabinets. Her eyes rose to his as he re-entered his living room. Uhura then realized his offer.

"Oh my gosh, I would love to hear you play." Uhura said regretting what she was thinking before.

"When I was attending the academy I discovered the music of T'Poy and decided to teach myself some of her songs. I am going to play you a song by her and a song I composed myself." Spock said gently stroking his lute, warming up with a scale and an arpeggio.

"Humans seem to name their songs by the tempo of the piece and their inspiration, so if I were to name this song by T'Poy, it would be called Adagio. Hmm… Adagio on the Lute." Spock said seating himself in front of her. Uhura immediately knew what song by her he was referring to, it was her favorite song by her, although she was sure he didn't know that. She also knew that the song he was speaking of had a vocal part. _He probably won't ev-. _Uhura began to think, but her thought was cut off by a low soothing voice, accompanied by the high-pitch voice of a lute.

His low voice complemented the high pitched beautiful sounds that came from the lute. Uhura unintentionally took the middle voice as she hummed along, watching Spock play in amazement. His voice was smooth and comforting.

Spock ended the song, opening his eyes. His face was a slight tint of green when he noticed she had her eyes glue to him. "Did you enjoy the music?" Spock asked.

"Enjoyed it? That was wonderful." Uhura said holding back from touching the lute.

"I did not know you had such a pleasant singing voice." Spock said quietly looking down at his lute, again trying to avoid awkwardness.

"I wasn't singing; you were." Uhura said with a confused look on her face.

"You took the middle voice." Spock said.

"Thank you, your voice is also _pleasant_." Uhura said watching as his face returned to the green state it was in moments before.

"Would you like to hear the song I have written myself?" Spock asked.

"I would _love _to hear the song you have written." Uhura said motioning for him to start. He began to play a calming song that was at the same tempo of the last song he played. His vocals didn't stand out as much as they did in the last song, but she could still hear him vocalizing, but this time with Vulcan words. Uhura could slightly make out what he was saying, but not exactly. She was sure he was speaking of nature, or at least made an extended metaphor about nature and the beauty it holds.

The song slowly came to a stop and Spock walked across the room, placing his lute where he first had it.

"That was amazing. I have written songs of my own, but never on an instrument." Uhura said.

"I am sure they are beautiful." Spock said sitting in front of her once more.

"What would you have named that song?" Uhura asked trying to hold onto the memory of his amazing voice. Spock hesitated from answering, or maybe he didn't have one.

"I haven't thought of a title, but…Adagio… for Nyota." He said partially mumbling the end. Uhura's heart fluttered as she tried to grasp the concept that someone had written a song for her, no _Spock _had written a song for her. She couldn't bare looking at him anymore, his eyes were burning into hers, making her too uncomfortable. She lowered her eyes down to her fingernails and began to fiddle with her hands.

"I apologize Nyota; I seem to have made you uncomfortable." Spock said.

"No, don't… Sp- Professor Spock…" Uhura started.

"If I can informally say your name, it is only fair that you call me Spock."

"You are the sweetest guy I have ever met." Uhura said watching as his eyebrow lifted in protest.

"I am not sure of how I can be sweet. Sweet implies that something has a pleasing taste, which I am sure that no being can have a sugary taste and I am defin…" Spock was cut off by Uhura's lips, softly parting his. _Her lips have a sweet taste to them. I suppose she believes the same for me. _Spock thought believing he understood the meaning of her words. His hands slowly traveled around her waist, pushing her body against his as she began to kiss his neck.

"Nyota, were you implying that my lips have a sweet taste to them?" Spock asked still not understanding. Uhura began to giggle and lifted her forehead to his.

"What I mean by sweet is that you are the most considerate, delightful guy I have ever met." Uhura said standing slowly, his body joining her. Spock's face lit up with green once more as he began to feel embarrassed by his ignorance.

_Beep._

"Yes?" Spock called, hoping the person at his door wasn't requesting to enter his quarters.

"It's Captain Pine; I would like to give you the updates for our newest ship, the USS Enterprise." Spock quickly walked to the door, taking the PADD out of Pine's hand and thanking him.

"You must leave." Spock said coming to his senses and becoming his logical self. A flash of sadness glimmered on her face. Spock grabbed her by the wrist, quickly guiding her towards the exit and unintentionally pushed her out. "Bye." Uhura said silently to was the second time they pushed their relationship somewhere it shouldn't be, and the last.


	5. Chapter 5

Esoteric Rain

Uhura and Spock painfully avoided each other for the next few days, but Uhura finally built up the courage to walk to his office. Spock immediately took the chance at keeping her happy, or at least not angry with him. After all, he still didn't see himself as wrong. He needed distance and logic. She should understand that.

"I was letting my emotions slip as if I am a human." Spock said forgetting he is half human.

"You are human, or at least partially human. For someone so logical you sure are not acting like it." Uhura said glaring at Spock.

"I can sense that you are angry with me." Spock said not taking his eyes from what he was doing.

"I could say the same for you." Uhura said.

"They were not my advances, they were yours." Spock said unable to figure out what pushed him to put the blame on a Cadet.

"I can't believe you are blaming me. They were as much my advances as they were yours. You were the one who decided to write a song." _Which was a completely sweet gesture. _She thought. _That was ruined by his stupid logical personality._

"If I am correct, Cadet, you were the first one to make physical contact, even before I wrote that song." Spock said, saying Cadet harsher than he usually would say it. "I did not write the song for your amusement, I wrote it for your forgiveness."

Uhura's eyes narrowed as she bit down on her tongue, trying to suppress some of her anger. She wanted to push him, but that would have only made the situation worse.

"Cadet, I would request that we do not proceed to see each other outside of school, unless you are helping me with the class you aide. It would be the reasonable path."

"That's fine with me." Uhura said storming out of his office, wishing he had a door she could slam.

***

The next few days were all a blur, for both Uhura and Spock. He spotted her a couple of times around campus. Although he did not want to argue with her he knew that was the only way to break off their premature relationship without hurting her by telling her he wasn't interested. Telling her he wasn't interested would have also been a lie, another reason to not use that tactic. His feelings were still strong for her and his eyes would always inconspicuously glance at her whenever he saw her.

Uhura convinced herself that she liked someone else and began to hang off of him. She was happy when she saw a flash of jealously in Spock's eyes when he would walk her to his office.

"I would prefer it if you would show without the extra… _baggage." _Spock said one day as she entered.

"And why is that? I don't see any rules against Cadets carrying on relationships." Spock winced at the word relationship, wishing he would have never broken it off with her, but he knew what she was trying to do, and surprisingly it worked.

"There should be a rule on PDA." Spock whispered to himself turning his focus to the labs he was grading. He had nothing to grade in Introduction to Romulan, so he decided to grade some Advanced Physics labs.

"Why is it that you can't handle me with him?" She asked not helping the hostility that has been going on between them for a while now.

"Because you do not love him." _Or at least not like you loved me. "_You are just showing him off to make me jealous."

"So you are saying you are jealous?" Uhura asked with amusement in her voice.

"I said you were trying, that doesn't mean you are succeeding." Spock said hoping that wasn't counted as a lie.

"Cadet." He said the word harshly again trying to show his change in her title. "I would prefer not to argue with you."

"Well then don't bring up disagreeable subjects in the first place." Uhura said.

"It's not very nice to use people for your own selfish reasons." Spock said softly and quietly. Ignoring his request.

"What? I am not using anyone." Uhura stated.

"You do not like him."

"I do."

"You don't."

"You sound like a giant two year old!" Uhura said.

"Cadet that is no way to speak to a superior officer. " Spock said.

"Fine, if you are so sure, I will just break it off with him and hurt him. Just. Like. You. Did. Me." Uhura said slamming her hands against his desk and standing angrily, stumping to the door. She did not hold back her tears as she looked into his guilty, angry eyes and exited the room.

***

Their relationship eventually went from hostile to student-teacher. She was back to being his favorite student. And he, her favorite teacher.

Uhura continued to make exceptional grades and they both treated each other like they had in the classroom every other month of the year. They both knew they were covering up their feelings for each other for school regulations. They also knew how annoying it was to pretend everything was fine between them, especially after their argument, but Spock would do anything for the sake of logic and Uhura would do anything for the sake of what was left over of their 'relationship.'

The next chapter is basically part of this chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

Esoteric Rain

Uhura's hair curled once more in the light rain that tapped against the ground she walked on. Being his aide was becoming more and more difficult for her and she knew it was agonizing for him to stay stolid. She would sometimes catch him in the middle of a quick glance. She knew he wanted to say something, some sort of an apology, but it was something he was too prideful to do.

She entered his office, Spock looking up quickly, and then returned to his work.

"Cadet." He acknowledged her presence. She had to do something, anything, Spock was _fading. _Although her body protested, her mind pushed her legs to come to the other side of his desk, where Spock sat comfortably.

"This translation has been my main interest for the past thirty minutes. This Cadet has managed to translate every word literally and use all of the infinitive forms of verbs. I still don't understand why." Spock said requesting Uhura's help in his own way.

She sighed; she was burning to know how he felt. She found herself placing one hand around his back to lean against the desk, as the other hand was placed around his opposite shoulder, tracing the words on the paper. Her upper body was almost dangerously pressed to his back as she read the transmission.

"Professor…" she whispered coolly in his ear, almost skimming the tip. Her breath was warm and sent a tingling feeling down his ear. His ear wasn't the only part of his body she was having an effect on. A warm sensation radiated in his stomach. But he couldn't let her trick him into showing emotions for her.

"It seems this student has used an online translator to translate the transmission you assigned to them." Uhura said, her breath still hovering over his ear. He turned slightly, hoping she'd see the unpretentious look of tranquility on his face. Uhura returned to her usual place in his office and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Cadet Uhura, are you saying that this Cadet took the easy way out and used unauthorized resources to do a homework assignment?" Spock asked a bit angered by how lazy some Cadets were.

"No. Yes, but it's no big deal, professor, I mean. Please, don't report him to the board; it's only a homework assignment." Uhura said realizing she may have gotten a Cadet kicked out of the academy.

"Calm yourself Cadet; I am only giving him the grade he deserves." Spock smirked mischievously and looked up at Uhura once more. As their eyes met, they could both feel the sexual tension in the room. Uhura slowly parted her fingers across her skirt, slowly taking her attention from Spock and lowering her gaze to her legs, Spock's eyes following right behind hers.

She slowly, almost dramatically uncrossed her legs, tucking them under her chair making sure they were spread apart _ever so slightly. _Spock breathed in sharply averting his eyes from her legs to the translations he was grading. Uhura smiled at her success as the half Vulcan's ear was drenched in green.

_Why is she doing this? _Spock thought trying to control his emotions, but he couldn't control the burning feeling in his pants. _She wants to play games, let's see who wins. _Spock thought, a sinister smirk appearing on his face.

They sat there in painful silence for the next hour as he graded and Uhura doodled on one of the Cadet's PADDs that he was finished with grading. _You're my satellite. _Uhura bordered the PADD with doodles of those words and a red planet with a blue moon. She was clearly thinking of a song she was listening to earlier, but Spock wasn't familiar with Human music.

"Uhura, it's getting late, I would suggest that we continue any other work tomorrow." Spock said standing up, relieved his arousal faded.

They both left his office; Spock took the stairs as Uhura took the elevator. He walked slowly down the stairs knowing he would make it to ground floor before her. He didn't know what his next move in this game she created would be, but he was sure he would think of something.

Spock was so lost in his thoughts that he tripped over his own feet, PADDs falling onto the floor. Uhura quickly came to his side, kneeling down and helping him pick up the PADDs.

"Spock, what's wrong with you, you could have broken something." Spock took the moment as a perfect time and leaned in close. She was sitting on her knees, but he was kneeling, which gave him the dominate position this moment. His legs almost straddled hers and his lips came to a stop above her ear.

"I assure you that I haven't broken anything." Spock whispered into her ear. "Oh, and cadet, I am no one's satellite, and I have taken the initiative of making sure that no person ever could be mine." Spock said his breath lingering. He stood up, her gaze meeting the thigh above his knee. She sat there shocked at his proximity and his response to what she had done earlier. Spock leaned down, lightly taking her hand in his and pulling her up. Their faces met."I win." Spock said as smug as his voice could get. _It was the perfect moment for Uhura to reciprocate. _But both of them knew if she were to do anything, she wouldn't have only lost the game she had made the rules for, but both of them would have broken at that moment.

Spock's eye never left hers as he removed the PADDs from her hand, thanking her and leaving, his walk as smooth as ever.

_Flere nu Bo. (That's here you go in gibberish.) (I lost the game... Sorry.)_


	7. Chapter 7

Esoteric Rain

This chapter is just... another chapter... (it kind of is redundant, but shows Gaila and Uhura's friendship... so i thought that that is kind of sort of important...)

_Two days later._

Uhura laid slack against her bed. Her hands taut in her soft flowing hair showed how deep in thought she was. She could hear Gaila entering the room yelling 'see you tomorrow babe' which caused her to shake away her thoughts. They came back minutes later as Gaila relaxed herself and fell onto her bed with a giant sigh.

"Que te pasa?" Gaila asked jokingly, trying to get Uhura out of her aloof mood.

"No sé." Uhura said.

"Como se dicé 'yeah right'?" Gaila asked knowing of all people Uhura would know what was going on in her head. Uhura sighed loudly, turning towards her friend, leaning against her arm.

"Me no habla Inglés." Uhura laughed.

"Really, what's on your mind?" Gaila asked facing her friend from across the room. Uhura was deciding whether or not she could talk to Gaila about Spock, but she knew she needed someone to talk to.

"Spock." Uhura said lying flat on her back.

"Professor Spock? Or some student actually worth being in a hot young Cadet's mind?" Gaila asked hoping she wasn't referring to the professor who has actually managed to bring her grade point average down a whole point. She could easily maintain a 3.9, occasionally 4.0, but since his class she had a 3.8. She knew Uhura was speaking of Professor Spock, but she just wanted to mess with her.

"Yes, Gaila, I am talking about Professor Spock." Uhura said.

"What suddenly has him on your mind, before you were pretending like you had no idea who he was." Gaila said.

"I kissed him...twice." Uhura said smiling the same smirk that comes occasionally across Spock's face.

"What?" Gaila asked jumping up.

"I said, I kissed him. In fact, I kissed him and he kissed me back, both times." Uhura closed her eyes, relieved to get this information out of her head.

"What was it like?" Gaila asked.

"That's not what this conversation is about."

"But, Uhura." Gaila whined.

"Fine. It. Was. Awesome." Uhura said breathing in deeply, remembering his soft, sweet voice.

"Oh my gosh... I have to get me some of that." Gaila said laying back down.

"No. No one's getting 'some of that' not even me, he broke things off before things got too serious." Uhura said, her voice sounding a bit upset.

"I guess this conversation is over." Gaila said closing her eyes.

"No. I know you know about guys. I need advice, or at least guidance." Uhura said breathing in deeply.

"I think he flirted with me, but not like friendly, but sexually." Gaila's eyes shot open at the word.

"Oh my gosh, tell me EXACTLY what happened and then tell me how I can get a Vulcan to do that." Gaila said turning back to Uhura.

"Well, we were leaving his office and he dropped all his PADDs on the floor. When I kneeled down to help him, he basically straddled my leg and whispered in my ear. I can't remember what he said exactly, but I remember him saying 'I am not anyone's satellite' and something about taking the initiative to not have anyone as his. Then when he helped me up his faces was centimeters from mine and he whispered 'I win.'"

Gaila's mouth dropped open as she stared at Uhura.

"Centimeters?"

"Centimeters."

"He totally has the hots for you. What is the 'I win' all about?" Gaila asked. Uhura smiled innocently.

"Well, I may or may not have started the flirting first." Uhura said in a small embarrassed voice.

"So you managed to kiss him, flirt with him, and him flirt back without him telling you how illogical you were being?" Gaila asked.

"I guess so." Uhura said.

"If I were you, I'd totally..." Gaila started.

"Gaila." Uhura warned.

"I think he likes you, but I know he won't do anything, he's a teacher, you are a student and it is against rules to have a romantic relationship with a teacher." Gaila said forcing Uhura to face the fact that their relationship could only be what it was.

"Thanks Gaila." Uhura said, her heart sinking to her stomach as she felt like she was going to throw up. She was lovesick, and seeing Spock constantly wasn't helping.

"No problemo." Gaila said laughing to herself at the inside joke she just made. The computer shut the lights off with a command and they both drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Esoteric Rain

The muted thuds of the rain splattering against Spock's window appeared as if they were at war with the earth and were going on a suicide mission. It had been raining the whole day, and the rain hadn't given up as night fell.

Spock sat in the assuaging silence of his quarters, crossed legged on his meditation pad. The candles that were burning the past few hours finally burnt out. He breathed in the smell of his incense and uncrossed his legs.

Spock was quite fond of the rain due to a former experience. Whenever it rained he found himself staring outside, watching the beauty of the alien weather.

Spock stood up, forgetting about meditation. He took a deep breath and decided what he needed was sleep, oddly this time when he breathed in he smelt a familiar fragrance, lilacs and lavender…

"Uhura?" Spock asked, looking around his apartment. There was no one there. _Apparently I am going insane._

"Computer, open the window." Spock demanded stepping back from the window as rain came into his apartment. He watched as it rained for a few minutes, but realized watching the rain was not keeping him from being distracted. Uhura was on his mind. He grabbed his heaviest coat and walked out of his quarters.

***

Beep.

"Enter." Uhura said crossed-legged on her bed listening to T'Poy's song, the one Spock played for her. Her eyes were slightly rimmed with tears, but she knew she wouldn't cry.

Her professor stood before her. She quickly glanced across the room, unsure if her roommate was there or not. Apparently she was the only person in the room for some time, but hadn't realized it.

Uhura looked at Spock, almost laughing at the ironic situation. His clothing was soaked and he was smoothing out his wet hair.

"Spock, you're all wet!" Uhura said jumping up and walking to him. She knew physical contact wasn't best for their new teacher-student relationship, but she couldn't help herself to stop. Her hands shakily cupped his face as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you cold? Were you stuck in the storm?" Uhura asked surprised at the worry in her voice. His stare was intent and set on her eyes. For a second she lost her thoughts and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. But her eyes were open within the next moment. She licked her lips as if she was deep in thoughts and stepped away from him.

Then without thinking she punched him in the arm. "How dare you come here so late? How dare you kiss me and tell me we can't continue this… this wonderful thing that just happened. And how _dare _you flirt with me and brush it off as if it was some game?" She asked her eyes narrowing. She knew she started it, but he completely played along and made things worst.

Spock stood there, silent. His expression was even more unreadable than ever. "It has been difficult for me to clear my head and meditate as usual. I tried to find the reason why I have been coming across this problem, but the only thing that came across my mind was you." Uhura stepped back once again, this time holding her hand up as if she was signing for him to wait.

She walked off into the darkness of her quarters and returned with an outfit. A very familiar one at that; his outfit. She handed it to him and closed her door, forgetting to tell him to change. Spock stared at the door for a few seconds, wondering if she wanted him to leave, or change his clothes. The door slid open with a whoosh and revealed a red cheeked Uhura.

"I think it would be best if you changed into something more comfortable." Uhura said, closing the door once more. Spock quickly changed into his Starfleet uniform and breathed in deeply. His clothing smelled like Uhura. The tiniest smile appeared on Spock's face at the thought of his clothing being stained with the smell of her.

The door to her room slid open once again. Uhura led him to sit in a chair, about half a foot away from her bed. Spock looked around at the room, trying to see as much as the dim lights allowed him. Her room was tidy, well at least her side of the room. There were a few pictures on her dresser and wall, but not of her, other cadets and people he supposed were her family.

His eyes stopped at one spot on her dresser, where a basket of lotions and shampoos and other random hygiene items sat. So that was the source of her pleasant smell. Uhura watched Spock curiously as he studied her room. His gaze finally traveled to her. She was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall with her knees pushed up to her chest.

Her face softened when she saw him looking at her. His eyes carefully traced the outline of her body and flicked back to her face. He wanted to shift his position to closer to her, but he knew that wouldn't be a very prudent choice. Tonight was not about intimacy, it was about… Well he wasn't so sure what it was about. He swallowed, breathed in deeply and opened his mouth to begin.

"Uhura, I would like to apologize for my actions. It wasn't very just of me to blame you for our…kiss. I enjoyed it as much as you did and as humans would state it 'it takes two to tango.'" Uhura giggled at his use of a human saying and processed his words.

"I am also sorry. I should have never crossed the line and kissed you in the first place." Uhura suddenly paused and stared behind Spock for a few seconds. She slowly pushed herself to the edge of her bed so that she was directly in front of Spock.

"Spock, if you do not want to be in a relationship with me, I completely understand. There are man-" Spock's fingers were suddenly lingering over hers, taking her attention from her words to him. She could feel the warmth radiate from his body as his fingers inched closer to her hand, until they were connected with hers.

"Uhura, I would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you. That is why I acted the way I did, because I knew that if I were to push this, I wouldn't be able to get out of it." Spock said. "I can only hope that I haven't ruined my chances of being with you." Uhura didn't say anything. She wanted him to continued, she loved the sound of his voice.

"I find myself enjoying the beauty of the rain." Spock said. "When I first came to Earth the only thing worse than the low temperatures was the rain. Now, whenever it rains I recall the night it was raining, and you came to my classroom. It is only logical to say the reason I enjoy the rain so much is the memory of being with you." Uhura's eyes lifted to his and she smiled. She would have said something, but she didn't know what to say. She stood up, walking to his chair until her knees were against it. Her legs straddled one of his as she leaned down and pushed her lips to his. She trailed her kisses up his face until she came to his ear. His hands slid around her waist, under her shirt, pressing against her skin.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear, standing back up. She led Spock to her bed and sat down, him sitting with her.

"Would you mind staying?" Uhura asked. Spock nodded and laid back, placing his hands behind his head. No place in Vulcan or anywhere in the universe could be better at this moment. Uhura stretched her fingers across his abdomen, lying her head on his chest.

Spock turned and kissed her on the forehead.

They both sat in silence until Uhura slowly drifted off to sleep while Spock watched the lightning fill her room. Eventually he wrapped his arm and around her and also drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_I would say 'Flere nu bo'… but I don't know how well I ended it… so… goop. Oh yeah… thank you for all of the reviews… and the favorites story thingies and the story alerts stuffs… 'Flere nu bo? I don't know…'_


End file.
